Everywhere But Here
by populette
Summary: “Logan…” She trailed off, her voice was breaking, “Logan I’m leaving” She said with new found courage." And just like that, she was gone. DL, tidbits of CZ.


Prologue: _Time of Your Life_

_And it's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_So I hope you've had _

_The time of your life_

-x-

This is graduation the first day of the rest of our lives. The day that independence is ours and when we leave high school behind, PCA behind. Peace signs and poses, caps and gowns, hug and kisses, tears and smiles. A jumble of emotions, slight elation and tightness in your chest that tells you you're sad to be leaving.

"I love you" She had whispered in his ear that day.

His eyes wide with shock yet he managed to say, "I love you too" And the kiss caught in the picture was one she knew she'd remember her entire life.

And the calm that had passed over them, the feeling that nothing and no one else mattered, well she knew she was about to shatter it.

-x-

Officially today was the first day of summer, he was busy in a game of one on one with his best friend.

"Gonna grab water!" He called, walking around the bent.

"Quick Reese!" He heard his best friend Chase instruct.

It was then that he noticed her car pulled in his driveway, he pushed his unruly hair back and searched for her. He found her. Sitting on his porch her features etched with discontent.

He carefully walked towards her, his mind buzzing with all sorts of scenerios that could possibly get his girlfriend so worried.

"Hey" He said, sitting next to her.

Hazel met green when she looked up at him, "I wanted to see you" She smiled, it was a fake smile one he had always seen through, she snuggled closer to him, "I need to talk to you"

He nodded, subconsciously wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "So let's talk" He said simply.

"Logan…" She trailed off, her voice was breaking, "Logan I'm leaving" She said with new found courage.

He blinked slowly, confused by the thought.

"This town, these people, this everything it's suffocating and I can't stand to be here any more!" She defended, "You know it's not enough…" She said softly.

"Dana" He said pleadingly, he had known this about her since the second her met her, she had always been restless, but he deluded himself into believing that when the time came he'd be able to change her mind.

She ignored his tone, "I need to get out, I can't waste my life away here" She said fiercly, "There's an entire world out there and I wanna see it before I get stuck here!" She sounded convinced and not even he would be able to change her mind.

Her parents had been high school sweethearts, going to school at the local California high school, her mom was a cheerleader her dad a football player. The two of them married and spent their entire lives in this Podunk town. Then when she was old enough, sent Dana to boarding school, where everyone from here went.

He had known her nature from the beginning, but still a glimmer of hope in his heart said that maybe he'd be able to convince her to stay.

Stay in this town. Stay with him.

"So what do you say?" She turned to him.

"W-What?" He asked confusedly.

She stared at him, "Come with me…Logan it will be amazing we'd be together and we could go any where" Her voice was growing with excitement.

Logan looked at her, taking in every dent, mark and mole. She was the picture of perfection and she was leaving him.

"It would be for the summer, then we could go to college wherever we want" She continued, "It would be so fun…" She was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him

Slowly he shook his head, feeling her heart breaking along with his, "No" He said quietly.

"I can't do that…our lives are here" He said, looking away from the pained expression that had befallen her beautiful face.

Silence.

The words set in and she untangled herself from him, he stared at her etching her into his memory, "I guess this is it then" Her voice sounded bitter and remorseful.

He was breaking but instead said, "I guess so"

She felt nauseous, the cold reality of their separation setting in, his head was spinning as he sat on his porch.

With out another word she unlocked her car and opened the door, a last agonizing glance at him, before leaving.

And just like that she was gone, it was over and he was never going to see her again.

It was officially summer, it was hot as hell, and it was the day that Dana Cruz had left him.

-x-

**A/N: So I guess I've been MIA for a while...sorry about that. But, good news: I'm inspired :P! Lol I happened to come on to the site and saw like a bazillion and one Quogan fics and i nearly gagged. Dude...wtf right? (No 'fence Quoganites) Anywayyy i wanna thank Presley for inspiring me with her Quogan spoof (lol pure genius) and reminding me that we need more DL's on here. The idea for this one...it came to me in a dream lol not reallly but it sounds cool. Anyway, read, enjoy, reviews. DLers unite :P!!**

**P.S- I think Quogan is the worst thing to happen to Tv since they ended Gilmore Girls! Haha thought I'd put that out there : **


End file.
